Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes
Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed by Capcom, Sonic Team and Platinum Games for Arcade, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 5, PC, Steam, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. It features characters from the Sega and Capcom franchises as well as Switch Exclusive, including Nintendo's Link, Namco's Heihachi Mishima, Todd MacFarlane's Spawn, Valve's Heavy Weapons Guy, & SNK's Terry Bogard & Haohmaru as Guests. It is the ninth installment of the Capcom VS. series. Storyline The game's plot takes place in the Sonic Universe, where Dr. Eggman successfully has all seven Chaos Emeralds without any interference from Sonic and his friends. Eggman soon begins to use the emeralds on his new experiment letting him travel trough different worlds which he calls The Cross Portal. His plot is to rule on a different universe insted of his own. Eggman soon begins to enter the portal and ends up landing in the Street Fighter universe; the location of Shadowloo's Headquarters. Eggman is surrounded by Shadowloo Solders, then their leader - M. Bison - walks by to give Eggman no mercy. Eggman explains to Bison how he got here from the Cross Portal to rule a different world. Bison later gets interested in the plan, and later teams up with Eggman. Both return to his lab along Bison's Army, who later steals the Master Emerald from Angel Island without notice. Soon the Shadowloo scientists upgrade the Cross Portal with their technology. Eggman is given a warning by Shadowloo scientists that the portal would destroy entire Universe, but ignores the warning and begins the Portal, which causes a Portmanteau theory, bringing all (Sega/Capcom) worlds into one universe creating a multiverse, Eggman and Bison declare this a success and travel through different worlds on Eggman's Remastered Egg Carrier. Sonic and his friends Tails, Knuckles, and Amy have a conversation about past events in Sonic Generations, Ryu and Ken begin training while Sakura watches, Sonic and Ryu look up at the skies and see multiple earths close to the atmosphere. Sonic starts to feel that Eggman has returned and is planning something big, out of nowhere. Barlog and Vega began a assault, while Bison squares of with Sonic. Bison knocks out Sonic with his Psycho Power while Amy, and Tails pin down by the Shadaloo Army and Knuckles Fight back and tries to escape. Eggman's robots attack Ryu, Ken, and Sakura, who try to fight their way out. All become defenseless, and Bison comes behind and hits Ryu with Psycho Crusher in the back. After both regaining consciousness, Sonic and Ryu end up on a huge flying pirate ship and start to introduce themselves. They soon encounter other Sega and Capcom characters. Ruby Heart starts to warn that Abyss is coming back due of her senses. She tells a story about the events New Age of Heroes. Ryu, Chun-Li, Megaman, Morrigan, Captain Commando and Hiryu seemed to remember the events and pair up with heroes from another universe in the past. Now it's up to Heroes from Sega and Capcom Universe must from an alliance to travel though different universes to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds and reverse of the Portmanteau theory and separate all the worlds to return to their original universe, and put a stop to Eggman and Bison to reach Abyss before it's to late. Gameplay Sega vs. Capcom will have Singles with best-two-out-of-three round format, 2 on 2, and 3 on 3 game settings from previous Vs. Series Such as Marvel vs. Capcom Series. The game brings features from previous installment from Vs. Series such as Crossover Duo Attack, Advancing Guard, Snapback, and a new feature called "Crossover Duo Hyper Combo", where two different characters perform their own double team Hyper Combo. The parrying system from Street Fighter III returns with character assists from Marvel vs. Capcom which is only available on Single Match. The groove/ism system from Capcom vs SNK and Street Fighter Alpha 3 returns as well, but will be called "Style" and will not affect the Hyper Meter. The Sega Style meter is based on Street Fighter Alpha 2's Custom Combo System, while the Capcom style has a 4 gauge EX meter based off Super Meter from Street Fighter IV, which only works for EX special moves. a New Feature Called Custom Assist which was inspired by Skullgirls and Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U, Players could customized Character's Assist attack by selecting a number variety of of Normals and special Attacks and effects. Unlike Marvel vs. Capcom Series, Sega vs. Capcom featured 3 type of Button layout."Classic" features a Six Attack button with Low, Medium, and High strength punches and kicks based of Street Fighter seres. "New Age" features a Six Attack button with Low and High strength punches and kicks and Two assist button, while a weak attack can chain two different hits based of Marvel vs. Capcom 2. "Next Generation" features a Four Attack button with Low, Medium, and High strength Attacks along with Marvel vs. capcom 3's Exchange button used to launch opponents into the air, switch characters while performing a combo, and slam the opponent into the ground when used by certain characters. Modes *Arcade Mode *Vs. Mode *Character Custom *Adventure Mode *Online Mode *Options *Extras Playable Characters Sega vs. Capcom contains 65 playable characters from Capcom and Sega franchises, as well Platinum Games characters to Represent the Sega Franchise (79 if you include DLC). The Wii U version features two exclusive playable characters. Including characters from Nintendo Franchise such as Mario from Mario Franchise and Link from The Legend of Zelda Series. Thirty Two are available initially, while the other characters require the completion of specific tasks to become available. Some characters have multiple variations, such as different genders and alternate character skins, which are selected in the same manner as alternate colors. Sega Starters #Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog #Akira Yuki - Virtua Fighter #Sakura Shinguji - Sakura Wars #Vyse - Skies of Arcadia #Bayonetta - Bayonetta #Nights - NiGHTS #Beat - Jet Set Radio #Ulala - Space Channel 5 #Hotsuma - Shinobi #Joe Musashi - Shinobi #Ethan Waber - Phantasy Star #Bahn - Fighting Vipers #Amigo - Samba de Amigo #Tails - Sonic the Hedgehog #Amy Rose - Sonic the Hedgehog #Sarah Bryant - Virtua Fighter #Pai Chan - Virtua Fighter Unlockable #Knuckles the Echidna - Sonic the Hedgehog #Blaze the Cat - Sonic the Hedgehog #Jacky Bryant - Virtua Fighter #Gemini Sunrise - Sakura Wars #Aika - Skies of Arcadia #Alis Landale - Phantasy Star #Honey - Fighting Vipers #Rodin - Bayonetta #Alex Kidd - Alex Kidd #Toma - Shining Force #Zephyr - Resonance of Fate #Jack Cayman - Madworld #Phantom R - Rhythm Thief #Segata Sanshiro - Segata Sanshirō #Dr. Eggman - Sonic the Hedgehog #Death Adder - Golden Axe #Selvaria Bles - Valkyria Chronicles #Joker & Arsene - Persona 5 #Yu Narukami & Izanagi - Persona 4 #Makoto Yuki, Thanatos & Orpheus - Persona 3 DLC #Shadow the Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog #El Blaze - Virtua Fighter #Erica Fontaine - Sakura Wars #Ramirez - Skies of Arcadia #Loki - Bayonetta #Axel Stone - Streets of Rage #Shou Amabane - Burning Rangers #Zobio & Zobiko - House Of The Dead/Curien Mansion #Toma - Shining Force #Grace - Fighting Vipers Capcom Starter #Ryu - Street Fighter #Ken Masters - Street Fighter #Morrigan Aensland - Darkstalkers #Felicia - Darkstalkers #Dante - Devil May Cry #Captain Commando - Captain Commando #Ruby Heart - Marvel vs. Capcom #Strider Hiryu - Strider #Mike Haggar - Final Fight #Leon S. Kennedy - Resident Evil #Tessa - Red Earth #Batsu Ichimoji - Rival Schools #Viewtiful Joe - Viewtiful Joe #Arthur - Ghosts 'n Goblins #Chun-Li - Street Fighter #Cammy White - Street Fighter #Tron Bonne - Mega Man Legends #Jill Valentine - Resident Evil #Megaman.EXE - Mega Man: Battle Network #Roll - Mega Man Unlockable #Alex - Street Fighter #Yun - Street Fighter #Ibuki - Street Fighter #Zero - Mega Man X #Jedah - Darkstalkers #Demitri - Darkstalkers #Nero - Devil May Cry #Lady - Devil May Cry #Regina - Dino Crisis #Edward Falcon - Power Stone #Amaterasu - Okami #Felyne - Monster Hunter #Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney #Nick Ramos - Dead Rising #M.Bison - Street Fighter #Albert Wesker (RE5 Alt) - Resident Evil DLC #Juri Han - Street Fighter #B.B. Hood - Darkstalkers #Vergil - Devil May Cry #Firebrand - Demon's Crest #Poison - Final Fight #Jin Saotome - Cyberbots #Hayato - Star Gladiator #Amingo - Marvel Vs. Capcom #PTX-40A/IVAN - Lost Planet #Kaijin No Soki - Onimusha Guests #Haohmaru - Samurai Shodown #Link - The Legend of Zelda #Mii (Nintendo Switch only) #Avatar (Xbox One Only) #Shovel Knight (Pre-Order bonus) #Heihachi Mishima - Tekken (PlayStation 4 Exclusive) #Cole MacGrath - Infamous (PlayStation 5 Exclusive) #Toro Inoue (PlayStation Vita Exclusive) #Spawn (Xbox One Exclusive) #Heavy Weapons Guy - Team Fortress 2 (Steam Exclusive) #Terry Bogard - Fatal Fury Final Boss #Egg Abyss Assists #Espio the Chameleon #Stella #Pudding #Adam Hunter #Centurion #E-123 Omega #Brad Burns #Wolf Hawkfield #Eileen #Tab #Joy #Amiga #Linda #Aika #The Magician #Vega #Proto Man #Axl #Bass.EXE #Wolf Woods #Lou #Lord Raptor #Trish #Nina #Saki #Franziska #Pure & Fur #Chrom (Switch only) #Spectre Knight (Pre-Order Bonus) #Andy Bogard #Genjuro Kibagami #Kuro (PlayStation Vita Exclusive) #Scout (Steam Exclusive) #Kuma (PlayStation 4 Exclusive) #Zeke Jedediah Dunbar (PlayStation 5 Exclusive) #Segata Sanshiro Clones #Remaissance La Vaes #Anita #1942 #F-14 Super Tomcat #Cryii #Alef #Chronos "Evil" Lait (Replaced by Proud Cragger in Sega Vs. Capcom X) #Jamm #Tyris Flare #Maximo #Ryo Hazuki (Replaced with Big The Cat in Sega Vs. Capcom X) #Mobo & Robo #Chih, ChuPea, ChuBach & ChuBei #Opa Opa Stages Sega *Green Hill Zone *Casino Night Zone *City Escape *Statues (Virtua Fighter) *Terminus Ruins *Shrine Festival *Star Division Skyline *Palman Plains *Planet Aries *Guardians' Lobby *Spring Alley *Delphinus *Curien Mansion *Shibuya Bus Terminal *The Site of Benten-cho *World of Chaos *Channel 5 Headquarters *Adder's Fortress *Carnival Town *Citadel of Ghirlandaio *Jungle island *Carrier Zone *Crazy Street Capcom *Suzaku Castle *Crowded Marketplace *Birthplace of the Shotokans *Abandoned Subway Station *Wily's Floating Laboratory *Central Highway *Raccoon City *Unnamed Village *Residential Area *Castle Town of Fortuna *Aensland Garden *Casino Rooftop *Maximoff Castle *Tower Of Arrogance *Metro City Slums *Neo St. Petersburg *Taiyo High School Rooftop *Seijyun High School Courtyard *World of Movieland *Kamiki Village *Demon Village *The Courtroom *Kokoto Village *Ancestral Steppe *Wyndia *Demon Realm Graveyard *Daigo Temple Both *Emerald Alter (Abyss' boss fight) *Training Dome (Training Stage) Past Stages *Dead or Live: The Show (MSHvsSF) *Mall Mayhem (MSHvsSF) *Rocky Dune (MvsC) *B. B. Street (CvsSNK) *Clockwork Tower (MvsC2) *Carnival (MvsC2) *London (CvsSNK2) *Neon Vegas (TvsC) *New York City Parade (MvsC3) Guest Stages *Mishima Estate (PS4) *Hyrule Field (Switch) *Malebolgia's Lair (Xbox One) *2fort (Steam) *Edo, Japan *Fatal Fury Arena Sega vs. Capom X Sega vs. Capcom X is updated version of Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes featuring 5 new characters, character balancing, patching new clothing, more accessories in customized mode, and 4 new stages. Characters Sega *Cosmo the Seedrian - Sonic the Hedgehog *Gilius Thunderhead - Golden Axe *Chronos "Evil" Lait - Golden Axe *Ryo Hazuki - Shenmue *AGES Capcom *Sissel - Ghost Trick *Akuma - Street Fighter *Strider Hien - Strider *Kage - Street Fighter *Oni - Street Fighter Guests *Filia - Skullgirls *Shantae *Zackasaurus - Super Time Force Stages Sega *Spaceport - ChuChu Rocket! *SEGA Carnival - Sonic Riders Capcom *Gokuento Island - Street Fighter *Capcom Tour - Original Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PC Games Category:Capcom Category:Vs Capcom series Category:SEGA Games